


Rebuilding

by orphan_account



Series: Rebuilding cybertron [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Dark, Depression, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Slash, Jealousy, M/M, Mech Preg, Mpreg, RP, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome - M/M/M, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cybertron is slowly rebuilding, Making no contact with earth or its other bots, The only one who knows is Smokescreen.<br/>"Ultra...Changed..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the beginning:heat cycle, and jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Any spelling errors or mistakes will be fixed later.  
> A role-play I did with JadeAndLogan on Kik.
> 
> \---  
> Servo=Hand,  
> Digit=Finger  
> Cycles=Days.  
> Valve=Vagina (or so I heard)  
> Spike=Dick.  
> Vorn =Year  
> Sparked/Carrying =Pregnant.  
> Sparkling(s)=Baby (Babies)  
> Spark=Heart  
> \------  
> “Bla” speak  
> /Bla/ Bee speak  
> (Bla) Bee thought

In a dark room, 

Smokescreen looks up at the ceiling of his berthroom he was in his fragging heat cycle, 

It sucked more cause he didn't have anyone to do it with him, to put it all worse, he's pretty sure everyone around here hates him. he misses cybertron so much.

Optimus however was in the main room, checking some data pads at a very late night time

Smokescreen moans from the raising heat, he feels the Wave crashing by him, he just hopes no one comes by,

Optimus heard a moan from the far corner of the hallways that catched his attention. Was someone in pain? He better check it out.

Smokescreen rolled around in his berth, this was not getting him anywhere, he's pretty sure a dildo won't even help it, moaning again, his servos tighten around the berthsheets,

Optimus followed the source of the moans, and it led right to Smokescreen's berthroom. He saw that the door was slightly open ajar. He slip into the tiny opening to see what is happening, only to see Smokescreen rolling around his berth, clutching his abdomen plates. The Prime pushed the door open went to Smokescreen's aid by holding him at the shoulders, "Smokescreen! Are you in pain? What's happening?" 

Smokescreen noticed, face feeling flushed His voice box took a hitch ' Frag..' he thought

Optimus suddenly felt the smaller's bot EM flaring furiously. He backed off from the berth a little, now realizing that the rookie is not in pain, but heavily aroused because he is having his heat cycle.

"Smokescreen..." Optimus whispered, a clear shock expression is still displaying on his faceplates

Smokescreen blushed heavily, Shirving slightly

 Optimus sighed as he try to think this through. He doesn't want to interface with his rookie, because, well, he's too young. But at the same time, if he doesn't do anything to help this guy's heat cycle, Smokescreen will burn his energon out completely. Heat cycles are rare, some of which are bearable. But one time a heat cycle will be unbearable, which will require a mate to fully satisfy instead of self service. Optimus looked at Smokescreen, who was now looking at him with pleading optics. He stepped forward and he loomed over the small frame. Nonetheless, Optimus did quite have an interest in the rookie

Smokescreen blushed as optimus came closer' he wasn't thinking what I think he was thinking right? ' Smokescreen thought

Optimus straddled himself ontop of the rookie. He brought his one leg slid in between the thighs of the rookie as he leaned down and smirked, "You want this, Smokescreen?"

Smokescreen nodded and moaned

Optimus chuckled as he licked the neck cables. His servos trailing around the smaller's body, touching sensitive wires and jutting his digits into transformation seams, eliciting moans from Smokescreen. Frag, now the heat cycle programming is affecting mine too, Optimus cursed, oh well, I havent gotten any release from a long while.

Smokescreen shivered and moaned as Optimus touched his sensitive spots

Optimus slide his leg up higher in between the thighs until it hit the interface panel, causing him to moan a little from seeing the flushed red expression of Smokescreen. He smirked as brushed his lips over the cheeks of his faceplates, "Open your interface panel".

Smokescreen face flushed his interface panel Clicked open, as he moaned

Optimus groaned as he looked down at where the interface panel which was already slid aside, now revealing a very wet, ready and dripping valve with small blue circle bio lights lining at the folds of it. Optimus slowly crawled back to face the valve before him. He then stick out his tongue and gave a slow, long lick gliding across the valve.

Smokescreen moaned, his servos tighten around the berthsheets, as his face flushed heavily

Optimus at first, licked the valve at a very slow pace, teasing the rookie. But as time passed, the mood of the game was now not interesting him, so he picked up the pace and soon started to eat up the delicious valve.

Smokescreen moaned as optimus licked his valve "O-o-opti-imus-"

Optimus smirked, "I didnt know you're that sweet, Smokescreen. I can eat you up all day". He then brought his servo forward and probe three digits all at once into the tight heat

Smokescreens face heated up at Optimus' words, moaning in delight,

Optimus twisted and turned his digits inside the valve, spreading it wider.

Smokescreen moaned loud, whimpering for more

Optimus curled his digits upward, hitting several sensory nodes, "Do you want something bigger?" He smirked.

Smokescreen nodded furiously, wanting optimus' Spike so bad, he closed his optics shut tight

Optimus smirked as he snapped his interface panrl and retracted his own spike  red and blue biolightd dancing and flickering beautifully around it that you can get literally attracted by it. He lined it up with the valve and nudged the tip at the entrance, but not pushing it yet.

 Smokescreen moaned "P-please op-ptimu-s-"

 Optimus chuckled, "Say again? A little louder?"

Smokescreen moaned "P-please o-Optimus. ..I-I iw-ant your s-spike- "

 Optimus laughed softly as he finally sheathed himself fully to the hilt inside the wet cavern around him

Smokescreen moaned, servos tighten around the berthsheets

 Optimus moaned when the valve of Smokey clenched tightly around his huge and proud spike. He stoppes himself from thrusting to get a hold of himself. He looked at Smokescreen for any sign of pain

 Smokescreen wiggles a little some slight pain for a first timer he moans

Optimus cradled Smokescreen's head, comforting him, "What's wrong..?"

Optimus stroke his helm, still holding himself from thrusting, "You can tell me".

"I-it's...M-my f-first t-time." Smokescreens face is beating red

 

Optimus froze. How can he forget?! He just took him without permission! He planted soft kisses on the helm of Smokescreen, whispering, "It's okay, i know it hurts. tell me when youre ready"

Smokescreen blushed, "I-Y-you can..take me"

Optimus smiled softly. He then gently thrust himself inside Smokescreen, hushing him to tell him it's alright.

Smokescreen moaned,as he felt optimus' Spike in him

Optimus Moaned, and angled himself in which he will hit a cluster of sensory nodes

Moaning optimus name, he shivered in delight

Optimus growled in satisfaction, as he bit down softly on Smokescreen's neck cables, now picking quite a pace in thrusting in that sweet valve

Smokescreen moaned, shivering, and whimepering for more

 Optimus finally found himself  literally ramming his hips forward, making noisy clanking noises as each made contact with each other. He moaned as he grabbed hold of the hips of the rookie, bringing it down to meet up with his thrust

Smokescreen overloaded before Optimus moaning loud

Optimus chased after his overload and released his juicy fluids into the tanks of Smokescreen, screming out his heavenly name. He collapsed beside him, careful not to crush the smaller bot.

Smokescreen venting from the overload, they both fell in to a deep recharge.

* * *

 

ever since that day they pretended that everything was normal, but then

 

the abdomen plates of smokescreen seems to have grown bigger, and thus worried the rookie

Smokescreen, venting' I. Should go see Ratchet's he thought as he headed out the berthroom

Ratchet threw another wrench at Bulkhead before that big fat head ran away to prevent any further punishment from the medic. Ratchet sighed as he turned back to read some data pads

 

Smokescreen headed in to Ratchet's med bay "Uhh. ..hey doc?"

Ratchet snapped his head in attention towards Smokescreen. "Yes?" he said grumpily

 

"Uh. ..um-" finding the.right words to say he's fighting between running from the door or something else

Ratchet took a step closer, "anything wrong? if not, stop wasting my time"

Smokescreen played with his servos. "I uhh. ...think I might neeed a check up for..."smokescreen made little gestures to his stomach.

ratchet raised an optic ridge. there is something seriously wrong with this guy. "Sit down there", he gestured to a medical berth

Smokescreen did, as his door wings, dropped down a little

Ratchet came over to Smokescreen. He pressed tenderly at the abdomen plates. "I think i need to... do a scan over.."

"Huh..?" Smokescreen' s door wings dropped a little further

 

Ratchet sighed, "lie down and let me do   scan over" he walked towards the control panels.

 

Smokescreen did as the medic was told and layed  down, door wings pressed to a tight 'V'on  the medberth

Ratchet gasped. He backed away from the control panel, catching his breath. He turned his attention onto Smokescreen, "Did you fragging interface?!"

Smokescreen looked up "I-..,"his faceplate should confusion he did..but..

 

Ratchet growled softly, "Answer the truth. Who is the Sire?"

 

Smokescreen bit his lip, he knew who it was..but..he wasn't sure..."O-Optimus."

 

Ratchet vented heavily as he paced around the room furiously, "and just WHY?"

Smokescreen's wings dropped slightly from the yelling, "I-....h-heat...c-cyle."

 

Ratchet stopped in his tracks, "Well that explains everything. Was it the unbearable one in which you need a mate?"

Smokescreen shrugged.

Ratchet sighs. Young bots, he thought grumpily. He then got ready to explain whats the fuss about, "You're carrying".

Smokescreen door wings flutter "R-really!?"

 

Ratchet looked at Smokescreen in surprise, "Yes really. You feel excited about it?"

Smokescreen confused faceplates shown "Yes, why shouldn't I be?" His door wings flutter again

Ratchet stood dumbfounded. Wont he get crazy that hes fragging carrying and he doesn't know what to do? He just vented, "And what will your team think about this?"

 

Smokescreen thought..'oh....them...' his door wings went down again."Oh.."

 Ratchet paced around the room once again, "Ugh, problems adding in!!"

"T-they don't have to know." Smokescreen said 

"I-...could go back to cybertron...i-"

 

"cybertron is dead?" Ratchet pointed it out

Smokescreen stared in disbelief' They don't know. ..'

"It's...not dead...-"dammit. ...he wasn't supposed to tell...

Ratched flailed his hands around, "It is! Are you idiotic?!"

"No, it's not!" Smokescreen's wings fluttered with anger..."b-because everyone is still online!, and I know c-cause....-"frag...

"T-they've been quiet about....-"

Ratchet cocked his helm, "Bout?"

"From the decpitcons, they offline anyone who is or is gonna betray. ..you don't know. ..,ultra magnus he became stricter."

"Ultra...magnus...changed. ."

Ratchet stood still and whispered, "Why havent you tell any of us?"

"Ultra....doesn't trust anyone anymore.."

"That's..,why I'm mostly hated...-"

 

Ratchet's lifeblood boiled with anger, but didnt show it. "Rest now Smokescreen. I would not like you to feel stress and affect your sparkling".

Smokescreen nodded "o-okay"

* * *

 

 

Smokescreen headed back to his berthroom sighing he rubbed his abdomen plate

Optimus started walked past Ratchet. "You should check on Smokescreen", the medic growled softly. Optimus stopped in his tracks at the sudden anger from Ratchet, "Something wrong?" Ratchet sighed, "Yes". Optimus was confused, so he headed towards Smokescreen's berth

 smokescreen heard light pede's coming from the hall way

 Optimus stood infront of the door of Smokescreen's berth room. He then knocked softly, "Smokescreen..?"

 

Optimus knocked on the door again when he recieved no answer, "I heard from Ratchet that I need to check on you. Is something wrong?"

Smokescreen stayed still, "I...uh-'

Optimus opened the door slightly.

 

Smokescreen jumped slightly "U-uh.." he turned around to see optimus

Optimus saw Smokescreen sitting on the berth, looking very nervous. "May I come in?" He asked quietly

Smokescreen nodded nervously. 

 

Optimus entered and closed the door behind him. He proceed to sit on the berth beside Smokey, "Did something bad happened?"

Smokescreen didn't know What to say, hoping that he didn't see how big his abdomen plates were getting

Optimus took hold of Smokey's servo, "You can tell me".

Smokescreen blushed, as optimus held his servo.."I...-...I..."

Optimus waited

"I-I'm c-carrying and...-"

 

Optimus gasped, "You're what?!"

"I'm...c-carrying..I'.

 

Optimus froze. This is what he feared. To impregnate Smokey. He let out a heaved sigh as he tried to think things through. He then looked at Smokey's optics, "Im sorry that I..."

"I-it's o-Okay...i-if y-you d-don't w-wanna-"Smokescreen shivered

Optimus was shocked, "No!" He hugged Smokey, "We can keep the sparkling. I'm just afraid that you wouldn't accept this since you're quite of an underage.."

 

Smokescreen looked shocked.."W-why would you t-think that?"

Optimus sighed as he stroke the helm of Smokey, "Because most of very young Cybertron will rather abort their sparkling or even give it away when they're not ready to nurture them".

Smokescreen melted in the touch "I'm not one of them.. I-I wanna keep the sparkling."

"B-but the others."

 

Optimus hushed Smokey, "One day they will understand. Now is not the time to talk things out".

 

Smokescreen, nodded as he layed in optimus's hug

Optimus laid down on the berth, bringing along Smokey. "Rest now", he continued to pet him.

Optimus followed after him into a deep recharge

* * *

 

Smokescreen Purred as he was held on by optimus Bumblebee wanted to play a game with Smokey, so he trotted towards his berthroom

 

Smokescreen giggled a little as optimus layed soft kisses on his helm Smokescreen cuddled to optimus purring in delight

 

Bumblebee wanted to surprise the guy. He is always happy whenever he is around. Yes, Bumblebee had a crush on Smokey. That's why he always hang out with him. He stood infront of the door and he pushed open slightly.

Smokescreen heard the door open to his room but thought nothing of it

Bumblebee got ready to surprise him but what he sae froze him. There, on the berth, was Smokey getting cuddled up by Optimus. Immediately jealousy washed over him as he watched the two couples seemd to giggle a little. He backed off, then turned around and ran away, washer fluids now formed in his optics.

Smokescreen heard, pedesteps run as he looked up he saw his door opened...Weird he was sure he closed it

Bee went to the washracks and he punched the wall till his servos hurt. He then just slide down from the wall until he sat on the floor and continued crying

Smokescreen sat up from his berth stretching his door wings, he needed a wash,  so he headed to the washracks

As he headed to the washracks he heard crying

Bumblebee was unaware that someone was approaching. So he just continued crying

 

Smokescreen heard that crying belonged to Bumblebee so he looked "Bumblebee?"

Bumblebee was startled when he heard the familiar voice. He looked up, only to see someone he wished he doesn't want to see right now. He beeped quietly as he wiped his washer fluids away. He tried to stand up but only to fall back down in a failed attempt as he was tired and confused.

 

Smokescreen rushed to Bumblebee's aid helping him up "A-are you okay? "

 Bumblebee flinched away from the touch. He tried getting away but he couldn't

"Bumblebee. ...what's wrong? " smokescreen' s door wings went down 

bee sat still as he avoided optic contact with his best friend, or should i say, crush. He hugged his knees tighter, trying to make his frame looks smaller than it already was.

Smokescreen grabed Bumblebee's chin with his servo to make him look up at him "Bee..what's wrong..."

 

Smokescreen knew what to do his servos lightly rubbed Bees door wings

Bee froze. His Faceplates flushed red furiously when Smokey started petting his door wings. He let out a soft moan.

Smokescreen smiled his traveling down the middle of bee's door wings

Bee moaned as he shut his optics, savoring the feeling. He leaned forward, closer to Smokescreen until he burrowed his helm under his neck.

Smokescreen' s spike was getting hot, he left small kisses on bee's Neck cables

Bee moaned. His valve was starting to get hot too. Damn, Smokey can get real seductive can he? He gripped on the shoulders of the rookie, trying to stable himself.

Smokescreen bit Bee's neck cables,making the bee moan his servos rubbed a little faster on his door wings

Bee bucked his hips forward, accidentaly hitting his interface panel against Smokescreen's

 

Smokescreen moaned, Damn bee. Making his spike heat up he trailed hos glossa on bee's Neck cAbles down his chestplates

Bee leaned back against the wall, letting his helm fall back. He beeped loudly as Smokey did his seductive ways

Smokescreen's glossa hit bee's interface panel, licking it he grabbed bee's hips

 

Bee's clasped his mouthguard with his servo, totally not believing this. He moaned and looked away, too ashamed to watch this

 

Smokescreen looked up at bee to see him looking away. "Bee."

Bee heard his name was called, but he was too embarassed to look at him now. The sudden thought of seeing him with Optimus flared his jealousy. He started crying again, his whole body shaking.

Smokescreen grabbed bee's chin making him look at him "Bee..."

 

Bee cant look away now. He looked at Smokescreen, his expression now worried. He wanted to push him away, scream at him that Smokey doesnt love him. But just seeing his face, his will to bash him just disappeared. Only leaving the feeling of jealousy love which stungs his spark.

Smokescreen kissed him, his glossa asking for entrance

Bee was taken aback. His mouth guard was closed. Yes he never shown his badly damaged mouth to anyone. But smokey... He cant resist now. He snapped his mouth guard open.

 Smokescreen's glossa entered Bee's mouth, as he kissed him passionately

 

Bee moaned out. Smokey, he did not care about his scarred and ugly mouth. He just... kissed him. Bee moaned out when his glossa finally tackled with his crush's. All the jealousy he was feeling now washed away, replaced with lust and love. He did not care now. All he wants right now is this. He shut his optics as he wrapped his arms around Smokescreen's neck, bringing him closer.

Smokescreen moaned, going rougher his servos rubbed Bees interface panel

Bee bucked at the touch. He started to grind his interface panel against the servo of Smokescreen as he moaned in the kiss. Then he snapped his interface panel open, revealing his wet valve, yellow biolights lining on the folds of it.

Smokescreen's spike got hot. Smokescreen. Stopped. Kissing Bee nuzzling him he asked. "...Is...this your first time?"

Bee nodded as he let out soft beeps, telling him that he's afraid that it will hurt.

Smokescreen, kissed bee, softly saying, "Don't worry...I'll go easy." Smokescreen's interface panel opened as he steady his spike near bee's entrance, looking at bee to make sure it's okay to go on

 

Bee looked down at Smokey's spike. Damn, it's kinda huge. He looked at Smokey as he gave a whine and nodded slowly.

Smokescreen went in gently, thrusting softly but not enough to hit the seal

 

Smokescreen went in gently, thrusting softly but not enough to hit the seal

Bee melted into the reassured actions that Smokey gave. He nuzzle his faceplate against Smokey's faceplates, the pain now bearable as it fade away slowly.

Smokescreen nuzzldd back, as he felt bee calming he went a little faster

 Bee moaned out, burrowing his helm at the neck of Smokey. Pleasure was taking its place instead of pain. He felt so happy, so so happy to have Smokey here. He began grinding down on the spike, wanting it deeper, wanting Smokey to finally take him

Smokescreen smirked, as he went slower' This is gonna be fun.' 

Bee was confused that Smokey was going slower. He beeped angrily because his valve pleaded and burned in getting pounded by that majestic spike

 

 Smokescreens smirk went wider, as little slower as he could get his spike

Bee beeped, /Please! I need an overload right now/. He desperately tried to slam his hips down

Smokescreen went back "What's that.?" He pretended not to hear going slow. His spike half way out 

 Bee trashed his helm,/ I NEED IT! PLEASE SMOKESCREEN! I WANT YOU TO TAKE ME AND FILL ME WITH YOUR JUICES!/ He whined so loud that it filled the whole wash racks room. His valve was soaking wet and its begging to have attention onit.

Smokescreen smirked as he bit Bee's neck cables "As you wish." His spike slammed in to bee's valve breaking the seal

 Bee screamed out in pleasure, his helm falling back. Smokey finally broke the seal, finally claiming him. He groaned as he slammed his hips down in response, his valve demanding for more.

 

 

Smokescreen gave him more, thrusting hard,  as wet lube driped from bee's valve

 Bee looked at Smokescreen, his processor hazy. He leaned in and kissed Smokescreen passionately as he savored the feeling of his valve getting pounded by his mate. He jerked his hips when Smokey hit a cluster of sensitive nodes.

Smokescreen moaned kissing back with his glossa "Bee" he moaned out 

Smokescreen grabbed bee's hips legs going around his waist as he kept going at it

Bee moaned. In every thrust, he slammed his hips down to increase the pleasure. He felt his overload nearing as his valve started to clench around Smokey's spike slowly

Smokescreen overloaded as bee's valve pressed down on his spike he moaned "Bee.!"

 

Bee, at the same time overloaded when he felt hot fluids were released from the spike of Smokescreen. He moaned out his name and he slumped against Smokey

Smokescreen panted "Bee." He kissed him

 

Bee kissed him back. He broke it when he felt his optics grew heavy. 

Smokescreen chuckled as he let his spike out of bee, washing him up.When Smokey was done washing them up, Bee snapped both his mouth guard and interface panel shut. He had no energy to get up.

 

Smokescreen aided bee up, as he put bee's arm over his shoulder

 

Bee leaned against Smokescreen for support. His legs felt numb. /I dont think i can walk for cycles/,Bee beeped weakly

Smokescreen chuckled picking bee up birdystyle "Then let me do it for you"

Bee yelped in surprise when Smokey scooped him up, his faceplates flushed furiously again. /Sm-mokescreen!\ He whined, embarassment started to get back to him

 

Smokescreen smirked kissing bee's helm as he chuckled

 

Bee tried to get off, but his attempts were futile, so he just slumped against Smokey's grasp and let him carry him. He smiled softly.

Smokescreen nuzzled bee's helm as they headed back to bee's berthroom.


	2. Test:Your Sparked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry chapter 2's short.

Bee's optics Onlined, as he's Door wings twitched, he moved around in his berth, shivering cold, he felt sad, and mad at the same time.

His servos touched his chestplate, smoothly, it went down Further, his abdomen plate, it pasted that in till it hit his interface panel. He stopped.

What was he doing? 

Removing his servo from his interface panel, he sat up from his berth. He must've had a glitch, He better go see ratchet.

 

* * *

Ratchet Hummed, as his servo's worked over the computer. What he realized today was quiet shocking, There rookie was sparked, and with the Prime. There's no doubt he'll have to tell, but that'll be later.

The medic doors hissed open revealing Bumblebee,"Hey, uh ratchet.." Ratchet ex-vented, here we go again..

He turned around to find Bumblebee nervously touching his servos, 

"Yes Bumblebee?" The medic said 

"I uhh...think I'm glitched...or something." Bee said.

"Alright sit on the Medbed. And let me check." Ratchet sighed

 

_This was gonna be a longgg, Cycle._


	3. Optics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well screw it. :/

Ratchet stumbled at what he just saw with his own two optics,  B-bee was Sparked!? That's the surprise,but with who!? Well, there's a lot of choices with bee, Optimus Prime, and smokescreen are out, so that leaves Wheeljack, bulkhead, and Arcee, 

But Bumblebee didn't seem arcee's type, so she's out. That only leaves two of the mech, now. He'll have to think this threw, He really wished he hadn't told bee that everything was fine, cause it was not!

Ratchet sighed. I'll figure this out tomorrow. Recharge first. He thought.

* * *

As Bumblebee left the medberth, He sighed as he was relieved that everything was okay. He's glade he had ratchet or else the Mech would go crazy without him,

Stepping away from the medics door he headed to his berthroom, going to his berthbed, and getting some Recharge.

 


	4. Longarm Prime:Spies

The development of this Cybertron was ridiculous, Why make another one when ultra magnus was sure The  decepticons, He couldn't trust anyone, frag it he couldn't even trust himself anymore. 

Offlineling any decepticons that make it out of here, he's not sure if he could even trust his soldiers, But smokescreen....Smokescreen is different then them...he doesn't know what he's just better...

Lightly Pedesteps could be heard breaking Ultra magnus out of his thoughts "Sir." Longarm's prime voice broke silent. 

"Yes?" That voice was Venom, 

"Every Decepticon is...Destroyed...Expect....one..He-"

"What!? Are you telling me you let a Decepticon escape? What if he knows Mech? What if he-"

"Sir! We're searching for him, There's no way he could not have Left new cybertron without anyone seeing him."

Ultra sighed "So he's still here?"

Longarm nodded.

"Good..Look for him."

Longarm saluted Ultra, His pedesteps leaving and closed the door behind him.

A slight smirk appearing on Longarm's face "Well...ultra...I'll tell you just who that Spy is." He said as he left to find Cliffjumper.

 


	5. mission:Escaped Con

Longarm's Optics followed the figure, he stood behind, making no contact whatsoever his Pedesteps were light, He looked over the Mech above him.

"Yes...he will do." Longarm said, before heading out with the Mech.

* * *

It had been cycles, more like vorns to Ultra magnus, it's like the Decepticon attack happened just yesterday, Ultra magnus was impatient, And worried.

Were could this conscum could've gone? If he is still on new cybertron, what will happened or-...No...could it be? It...he must've mistaken...but he...he seemed so innocent....innocent enough to lie...

Ultra growled in anger He was not gonna let new cybertron die out again ."I'm coming for you!", ultra roared and stalked out of the room, not noticing the shadow behind his berthroom, door.

"I've waited a long time for this." 


	6. mission:Failed, Termination Complete

Longarm Watched...He watched his every move, He's been watching waiting, For the right move, and the right move is now.

Ultra magnus was all alone, no bots no Weapon no defend himself, he walked behind him like a shadow.

He stopped, Ultra magnus turned around "You!" Ultra yelled, Longarm Smiled, "Sir...I think you have he right to see my transformation." Longarm did so, Transforming, He laughed heartily cracking his servo joints and neck cable joints, he stretched his cannon, "Do you like? Just for you so I could offline you." He chuckled darkly,

Ultra Felt a shiver run down his back, Wait..why the frag was he scared of him?

"Time to have some fun..."

* * *

 

Cliffjumper trashed, and struggled in the restraints, He looked up at the light, there where two bots,

"Well well...Shockwave was right he is a beauty." One bot chuckled

"Oh don't be such a perv, " a femme voice Said

Cliffjumper's optics were weary he couldn't get a good look at them but he knew there where two.

He blacked out.

* * *

 

"Time to say goodbye." His cannon started up.

Ultra magnus stepped back, 'F-frag.' 

It went off,  Shockwave Smirked "Goodbye."

Energon was spilled everywhere, Shockwave chuckled darkly,

"So long."  He kicked the Offlined bot to the curve as he fell off the cliff. 

 


End file.
